In a manufacturing apparatus for manufacturing machine tools, electric components, semiconductor products, or the like, an actuator is widely used as a driving source for linearly moving a table on which an object to be machined is placed. As a configuration of such an actuator, there is a technique known in the art, in which a mover formed in which a magnetic field part having a plurality of cylindrical permanent magnets is provided on a peripheral surface of a shaft body (shaft) is inserted in a stator formed of a hollow cylindrical armature in which coils are wound on a core (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-58319, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-187824 and the like).
In addition, as a configuration of the stator, there is a technique known in the art, in which soft magnetic bodies having a magnetic pole part, a yoke part disposed outside of the magnetic pole part, and two core parts connecting the yoke part and the magnetic pole part are overlapped with each other by changing the direction thereof by 90 degrees, and then winding on the core units is performed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-75235).